User blog:DominicYe/Manual Transmission Guide
Most of the community that play Vehicle Simulator use the *automatic transmission* but some cars can't reach their full potential because it's using automatic. If you are considering to use a manual, try this guide. I use manual on most of my *use a lot* cars (apart from electric cars) and now when I race with auto, I can never get as good times compared to manual runs. How To Use Manual? If you're not very good at the game, I suggest using automatic until you understand the game physics more. Manual is this game is simple because there's no clutch. You can shift up by pressing *t* and shift down by pressing *g*. It might be hard to use manual at first but after you get the hang of it, your level of experience will improve pretty drastically. I recommend you read the *Zonda HAS GOOD HANDLING* (a guide about handling tuning and tips) before using manual. When using auto, you only have to focus on steering or speed but with a manual, you have one more thing to worry about. It may not be necessary to have a manual on everything because some vehicles may have good gear tunes or have a good acceleration that works well without the manual. Manual is highly recommended for the cars like for example the Hoof Grand Eagleclaw (Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk) which gets stuck in gear 3 and stays around 120 until slowly reaching 130 and shifting up. Fortunately, with a manual, you can negate that. You will have to drive it around a bit and see when the speed starts to top out in whatever gear. Each gear has different handling stats, though it is not a massive difference (apart from some certain cars). Some gears tend to be extremely long but if you see the speedometer hit max RPM and you are still accelerating, you should shift up for more consistency of handling and speed. I can't do every single vehicle since they all have different stats and manual affects them differently but if you are using manual and you're used to using it, then any car wouldn't be a big problem. This just takes some practice and you'll be just as good (ok no you'll be better trust me) as using automatic transmission. Things to Watch Out For If you're running at 260mph in gear 5 for example and you very quickly downshift into 1st gear, your car while suddenly slow down until you hit that particular gear's max speed. This means you can brake incredibly fast but it often means you spin out unless you get used to it and control the oversteer. This will increase your braking skill and help you control speed (LIKE INITIAL D ARGHHHH lol). Time your braking time and distance will show your skill and knowledge of your car and course (JUST LIKE TAKUMI oof). Fun Things to Do Harvey Johnson K-Rod (Harley-Davidson V-ROD): Putting manual on this and you can get crazy backfiring. Shifting through gear 3-5 (I think) will put flames out from your exhaust which is a nice feature. Thanks For Reading ;D ~Sync Category:Blog posts Category:Guides